See You Again
by PurpleCoverseAnnabeth
Summary: This is my take on the Percabeth reunion we all want so badly in The Mark Of Athena. What do Percy and Annabeth do when they see each other again? Cry? Make out? read to find out my opinion. Its quite fluffy, so if you like that please read?


See You Again

**A.N.:**_ this is my take on the Percabeth reunion. So obviously one of the couples is Percabeth. The other ones are Frazel (Frank/Hazel), Jasper (Jason/Piper) and then just Leo. These pairings probably wont come up, but that's who I ship. I do not now nor will I ever ship Leo and Piper or Jason and Reyna or Hazel and Leo. Leo belongs with me (;_

_I watched the video of Rick reading the first Mark of Athena chapter and I swear I couldn't stop laughing! Do yourself a favour and look for it on YouTube. There's also a link in my Twitter favourites, the user name can be found in my profile._

_On with the story!_

_P.S.: the Argo II has landed already. And this is a one-shot._

**Disclaimer**_**: **__I do not now, nor will I ever, own the sheer genius that is Rick Riordan. I could never be that funny. And I'm 15 so its impossible for me to own Percy Jackson._

Desperation.

That's what Percy felt. He hadn't seen her in eight months, and when you keep thinking that you're going to die and never see someone again, that's a really long time. _Especially for the person who thinks you may have died _he thought.

He longed to see those grey eyes, which seemed to be calculating a hundred different things at once, and those beautiful blonde princess curls. He longed for that strong girl, who never wanted to be seen as weak, the girl who had saved his life more times than he could remember. The girl who he had been through so much with.

The girl who he had fallen in love with.

Percy watched as his Greek friends made their way off the giant warship and onto the grass below. He saw two people he didn't recognise, a girl and a boy. The girl had choppy brown hair with a braid on one side of her face. The boy had dark hair, which seemed to be longer and messier than Percy's. That was all he could make out of their appearance, as they were still too far away for Percy to actually see the colour of their eyes or see any of their features in detail.

Percy quickly scanned his eyes over the rest of the people aboard the ship. He saw a boy with blonde hair - who he assumed was Jason -, the identical looking Stoll brothers, Clarisse who seemed to be smirking (which he could see even from the far distance), other campers from the Apollo, Demeter, Hermes and Athena cabins and, finally… _her._

Annabeth Chase. His girlfriend. His Wise Girl.

The Greek campers assembled on the ground and face the Romans, who all looked too stunned to speak. Leo broke the silence.

"What's up guys?" he yelled. Luckily Jason stepped in.

"Greetings Camp Jupiter! We come in peace!"

Percy started pushing through the assembled crowd, ignoring Frank and Hazel's questions and Reyna followed him to the front, telling him to stop. He ignored Octavian who was shouting for the archers to shoot the Greeks, though nobody paid him any attention.

Percy was running. He ran as hard and fast as his legs would allow.

"Annabeth!" he yelled out to her.

Annabeth's head snapped in his direction, recognising his voice. "Percy?"

"Annabeth!" he shouted again.

Now she was running towards him too. They ran into each other's open arms and embraced after months of being apart. Too quickly, Annabeth pulled back.

"Do you remember?" she asked him, concern and worry in her eyes.

"I never forgot, Wise Girl." He put his arms around her waist, and she put hers around his neck. They leaned closer, not even worried or embarrassed that the assembled Greeks and Romans had all fallen silent to watch them. Even Octavian had stopped shouting for all the _Greacus_ to be killed.

As their lips met for the first time in what felt like forever, cheers broke out from both camps. But they were still in their own world, and all sound was blocked out. All they could here were their own heartbeats and the only thing they could feel was the other in their arms after so long. It was like magic, Percy decided. Having his Wise Girl back in his arms was such a wonderful feeling, he never wanted this moment to end.

When they broke apart, they stood silently just enjoying being together again, resting their foreheads on one another's and looking into each other's eyes.

"What do you mean you never forgot? I thought Hera took all your memories?" Annabeth asked, giving Percy a confused look.

"She did. All I could remember was your name, and that you were extremely important to me." Percy smiled at her while looking lovingly into her eyes.

Just then Percy noticed that Frank and Hazel had approached them, as had the two Greeks he hadn't recognised.

"So, you gonna introduce us?" Hazel asked him.

"Hazel, Frank, this is Annabeth. Wise Girl, this is Frank, son of Mars and Hazel, daughter of Pluto," Percy told them.

"And us? How can you forget to introduce us? I mean, come on Annabeth! I built the Argo II!" Leo joked.

Annabeth laughed. As Percy had introduced her using her nickname, she decided to do the same, and said, "Seaweed Brain, Frank, Hazel, this is Piper daughter of Aphrod- sorry, I mean Venus. And Leo, son of Vulcan. Happy now Repair Boy?"

"You didn't have to call me that." Was Leo's grumbled reply.

In this time, Reyna and Jason had gone off somewhere to discuss alliances and partnerships. It surprised both Percy and Annabeth that the Romans all seemed so relaxed what with so many Greeks around.

After all the introductions, the Stoll brothers attacking Percy with hugs and fake crying saying that they thought he had died and even a smile and 'welcome back' from Clarisse, Percy managed to excuse himself and Annabeth from the gathered crowd, saying that they wanted to be alone. He led Annabeth down to the river. They sat down on the bank with their feet dangling in the cool water below. Percy decided to will himself to get wet, trying to make this feel more normal. Or as normal as two demigods could get.

"Tell me everything," Annabeth said as she lay her head down on Percy's shoulder.

And he did. Percy told Annabeth everything, from waking up and not knowing who he was up to right now. Annabeth was silent the whole time, listening intently and thinking of how much she had missed her Seaweed Brain.

When Percy had told her everything, he looked down at his girlfriend leaning on his shoulder. She was looking out across the river with a blank expression on her face, but an intelligent calculating look in her grey eyes. She looked up at him and smiled.

"So, you really never forgot me?"

"Not once."

She tilted her head upwards as he leaned down, and once again their lips met.

It wasn't passionate, or hungry. It was gentle, and loving. They both knew of the dangers that lay ahead, but in that perfect moment, neither of them cared about that. What they did care about was the fact that they were finally together again after so long…

Percy pulled back with his arms still around Annabeth and said, "I love you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth grinned. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

They stayed out at the river wrapped in each other's arms until dinnertime. Percy had told Annabeth about the Roman city and how he had thought about building something permanent with her there. She had smiled at that and, and told him that was something that she would like.

Of course the happiness wouldn't last forever. They had a dangerous quest looming ahead, and once again the fate of the world rested on their shoulders. But in those few hours they spent sitting by the river, talking and just enjoying being alone after so long, a dangerous quest was the last thing on their minds.

The one thing that kept running through Percy's head was _I have my Wise Girl back._

**A.N.: **_so there it is, my Percabeth reunion! I might have the new chapter of Outlaw up later today, but maybe only later this week or next weekend because we have no electricity all day tomorrow from 5am to about 10pm. Major thumbs down!_

Anyway, if you want regular updates about how far I am with chapters and so on, follow me on Twitter ( KaylsBookworm) and I will try keep you posted. You can ask me questions there too.


End file.
